ANBU's Boy
by Sue-Drae
Summary: Kakashi has decided that enough was enough after another attack on Naruto's life and convinces Hiruzen to move Naruto into the ANBU HQ for protection. Naruto's adventures and misadventures growing up ANBU. Ends just before academy. naruhina eventually
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Yet another story. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

><p>Kakashi narrowed his eyes behind his ANBU mask, studying the crowd closely. The men and women were clearly drunk, stumbling as they brandished various weapons- kitchen knives, clubs, rocks, and kunai.<p>

It was getting close to _that_ time of year; the date was October 9th, the fifth anniversary of Kyuubi's attack and consequent defeat was just hours away. As a result, Kakashi and his ANBU team were charged with the safety of one very special individual.

Of course, there were ANBU surrounding the boy most of the time anyway. It made it easier to save the boy from anyone that might try to hurt or even kill him. It also helped uphold Sandaime's law regarding the fate of the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kakashi, turning his thoughts away from Sandaime's order, looked back at the crowd, which was steadily growing into a mob as new people came to join in on their sick fun.

_Not even Anko-san would approve of this,_ Kakashi thought to himself angrily.

After weeks of guarding the boy, his own sensei's _son_, Kakashi felt very protective over him. So much so that Sandaime had assigned him to lead most of the guard shifts. There were sometimes he couldn't step in- mostly to get _some_ sleep- but Kakashi, or Dog, was almost always protecting the small blond boy that held the Kyuubi prisoner.

The crowd began to move, walking unsteadily to _his_ apartment.

Kakashi forced himself to breathe steadily as one of the men, a civilian, lifted a stone over his head before throwing it directly at the apartment. The rock complied, flying through the air and colliding with the apartment's window, the glass shattering on contact.

Kakashi signaled for his team to be alert as he himself crept closer to the boy's low-income apartment, paid for by the Hokage.

Moving just ahead of the crowd, Kakashi could hear the slurred threats and declarations arising from the mob.

"Filthy demon-"

"-Bastard's gonna die this time-"

"Damn right!"

Kakashi tightened a hand around his kunai. He couldn't move yet. There wasn't enough proof against the mob yet.

That was the worst part of this job. After the first three or four people were killed by the ANBU defending the young jinchuuriki, Sandaime had grudgingly admitted that there wasn't enough proof showing that the boy had been in any real danger. The ANBU were given a suspension from their shinobi duties and warned by the village council that if there was a repeat offence, they'd be released from the ANBU forces.

And that was the reason that Kakashi let one of the mob's leading figures, a chuunin, etch a long scratch on the door to the shabby apartment.

He heard a cry of pain from inside the apartment and Kakashi swore, signaling to his team to deal with the crowd outside as he investigated the inside. He leapt up, jumping easily through the broken window and skidding to a stop, a sharp kunai already in his hand.

A man that Kakashi recognized as a chuunin Nokoribi Daisuke, a man from a prominent civilian family, stood over a cowering figure with bright yellow hair that was streaked with red. Kakashi's blood rose in his ears at the boy's injury and he growled, dashing forward. He aligned himself with the man, standing in between the attacker and the young boy, before stabbing the other man in the gut, twisting the kunai in the wound before ripping it up.

The man released a strangled grunt before falling to the ground, his body unmoving.

He heard a whimper behind him and Kakashi turned to the source of the sound. _Naruto._

There, huddled with his knees to his chest in a fetal position, was the Yondaime's only child. Kakashi threw his bloody kunai to the opposite side of the room, taking a small step away from the boy.

"It's okay," he began softly. The boy whimpered again, bringing his legs closer still.

"No!" he protested, shaking his head vigorously. The movement pushed Naruto's hair slightly away from his face, allowing Kakashi to see the bloody gash that curved outwards from the boys eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. The wound didn't look very deep but it was bleeding profusely, as all head wounds do.

"No one's going to hurt you now," Kakashi said, his voice still low as he knelt in front of the boy. "You're safe."

"You're lying!" the young boy cried out, leaning away from the masked ninja. Someone knocked on the door and Naruto jumped, shifting his weight away from the door as well.

"Mouse, Wolf, Cat, report," Kakashi said, turning his face towards the door. One of the ANBU picked the lock and let the others in, all speckled with blood. Mouse was a petite young woman. A medical pouch fastened to her waist and out of her way. Her dark blue hair was plaited down her back, reaching to the small of her back. She had the standard ANBU gear and tanto, just as the others did. Wolf was another woman and the oldest in the group at twenty five. She had a katana strung across her back over her tanto's sheath. Cat walked in behind them both, completely undistinguishable from most other ANBU. He chose to keep his anonymity, blending into the ranks of elite ninja. Kakashi and Tenzo, both at age nineteen, were only a year old than Mouse, who was the youngest in the group.

"The crowd is dispersed. We have taken several for questioning, as ordered," Cat/Tenzo reported, kneeling towards her captain. The other did the same, their masks catching the light from the crescent moon.

Kakashi nodded at their medic, Mouse/Tori, and she stood, gingerly stepping towards Naruto. He tried to move away again and Mouse stopped in her tracks.

"It's okay, Naru-chan," Kakashi murmured. "Mouse is a medic; she's going to heal what that man did to you."

"I don't believe you!" the almost-five year old shouted again. He stood suddenly and his eyes lost focus, his body only now recognizing the blood loss. Naruto's blue eyes closed without his permission and he stumbled to the ground. Kakashi moved forward, catching the boy before he could hit the hard ground. When he looked down, Kakashi saw that Naruto had lost consciousness and he motioned for Tori to come forward.

She didn't wait for an invitation, stepping forward as soon as Naruto's eyes closed. Kakashi carefully laid the boy down on the floor and Tori immediately started healing the gash on the side of the boy's face, her glowing hands illuminating the small apartment.

"This has gone on long enough," Kakashi said, almost to himself. Tenzo looked up and Kakashi could feel the confusion emanating from the ninja.

"Taicho?"

"This is the seventh attack this month, and it is only the 9th. We can't just protect him indefinitely; we need a more permanent solution than coming in here and patching him up before leaving him alone. He is not safe out in the open. I will speak to Hokage-sama about this," he decided. Tenzo nodded, as did Tori and Wolf/Ame.

"I will go with you," Tenzo said to his superior.

"You two, stay with the boy. Mouse, make sure he's-"

"I understand," Tori interrupted, still healing the injured Naruto. She did a quick check up on him, pushing his shirt sleeves up to show old cuts and yellowing bruises. "It doesn't seem like the civilian hospital has been completely caring for his injuries."

"I see," Kakashi said, his anger rising before he pushed it down. He needed a clear head if he was going to argue on Naruto's behalf. "Let's go."

"Hai," Tenzo answered his captain. They both shunshined away, heading straight to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

><p>"Dog, Cat," Sarutobi Hiruzen said, sounding surprised at the appearance of the ANBU. His expression darkened with worry. "Has something happened?"<p>

"Naruto was attacked once more," Kakashi reported to his superior. "I intercepted the man before much damage could be done, but there is no doubt in my mind that he would have successfully killed Naruto if we hadn't intervened."

"The culprit?"

"Chuunin Nokoribi Daisuke. Confirmed dead," Kakashi said, no emotion in his voice.

"I see," Hiruzen said, his voice equally remorseless. He was one of the few that truly cared for the boy. If someone tried to hurt Naruto, the Sandaime would not hold it against the one to hurt them in return.

"Permission to speak freely?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen nodded once. "Naruto is targeted on a near-daily basis. There have been several times when we have intercepted the attack only just in time to save his life. If not for the medic on my team, he could have died from the injuries he sustained. Hokage-sama... This is madness. The boy needs protection on a daily business. He is not safe in the open!"

Kakashi only now realized how loud his voice had gotten- he was nearly shouting. He cleared his throat before speaking in a more controlled tone.

"Sir, there must be a better alternative than what we have done the past five years."

"Is there? You and I both now that no one will adopt him, if only for the burden he bears. Naruto is getting old enough that the orphanage will not accept him for much longer." Kakashi paused; Hiruzen looked older than he had ever seen him, weighed down by his years and a heavy conscious.

"Be that as it may..." Kakashi drifted off as a new idea began to form in his mind. "Naruto has become a growing responsibility for the ANBU, to both my team and many others. Why not allow him to be moved into the base? There are many within the ranks that have grown to care for him, and there are always members in the base to watch over him."

"The ANBU headquarters is not an ideal place to raise a child," Hiruzen said weakly, seeing the reasoning himself. "Naruto deserves as normal a childhood as we can give him."

"Hokage-sama, Naruto will never be allowed to have a normal childhood. While your law forbids the villagers to tell another of Naruto's condition, it does not prevent their disdain from being passed on to the next generation. Naruto will grow up completely isolated. While he may not get a chance to make friends his own age in HQ, he will be able to communicate with people without fear."

"I don't like it, Kakashi," Hiruzen said, shaking his head tiredly. Kakashi bowed his head.

"But it may be the best chance for Naruto. If things continue the way they are now, he'll be dead by his seventh birthday, if not sooner," Kakashi said, clenching his fist. This was noticed by the elderly Hokage. It was that simple gesture of frustration that helped clear his conscious.

"Very well. However, I will place him directly under your team's protection, seeing as you have the most experience guarding the boy."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, smiling behind both of his masks. He nodded briefly in Tenzo's direction before shunshining away, returning to Uzumaki Naruto's small apartment.

* * *

><p>Kakashi waited for Naruto to awake, just as his team did. They knew that it would be unwise to move Naruto while he was sleep. His apartment was home, the safest place he knew. As sad as that was, Kakashi knew better than to transfer Naruto to a safer location without his permission or knowledge, even if it was ordered by the Sandaime.<p>

Tori flicked her wrist behind her twice, alerting her teammates as Naruto's deep blue eyes fluttered open. His hand immediately went to the side of his face, now devoid of blood and dirt and healed without so much as a scar for evidence.

Once he was convinced that his wound was indeed gone, he looked with wide eyes at Tori. She shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly, a tick Kakashi took as a sign that she was smiling under her mask.

Tori _was_ smiling warmly at the boy, chuckling under her breath. Kakashi noted that Daisuke's body was gone when Naruto's eyes darted towards where he had died.

"It's okay, Naru-chan," Kakashi said, his voice holding his smile. "Mouse-chan is a very good medic; she healed you with her medical ninjutsu."

"Nin... jutsu?" Naruto asked somewhat warily, his hand going to his left thigh, probably reminiscing some injury.

"Nothing bad," Tori promised the young boy wholeheartedly. "That man was mean to hurt you like that, so I wanted to help you."

"No one wants to help me," Naruto said sullenly. Tori reached out towards him, pausing when he flinched. When he relaxed, content at the slight difference between her hand and his shoulder, Tori followed through, gently grabbing his shoulder and pulling the boy close to her in a tight hug.

"We want to help you," she promised. Kakashi glanced at his team before taking off his mask, gesturing for the others to do the same. Tenzo and Ame obeyed readily. Tori, still hugging the boy, didn't notice the gesture.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Kakashi.

"You gave me bread!" he said, his tone accusatory. Kakashi smiled under his mask. He had visited Naruto a few times off-duty, something he seemed to remember.

"I didn't think you remembered that," Kakashi said, still smiling. And he didn't. That was almost a year ago. Naruto grinned.

"You were nice to me; I remember _everyone_ who's nice, ojisan!" Naruto said in an almost happy tone. Kakashi paused slightly at the title (for uncle) before smiling again, now sadly. He wasn't sure if Naruto was using a mask or if the young blonde was actually happy to recognize him.

"Well, that might be harder now," Tori warned, smiling as she removed her own mask to reveal her pale eyes, the trademark of the Hyuuga clan. "Because a lot more people are gonna start being nice to you."

"?" Naruto's wordless question had Kakashi smiling again. Ame was a bit shocked at her taicho's behavior, which was very atypical. He was generally the no-nonsense type of man, even for his age.

"We're here to take you somewhere where the other villagers can't hurt you anymore, where everyone will be nice to you, Naru-chan," Tori said, quickly adopting the nickname.

"But I live _here_," he protested, frowning. Tori's smile grew at the expression that quickly turned into a rather adorable pout, whether or not Naruto was aware of it.

"Naruto," Kakashi began, his voice quiet and his tone serious. Naruto immediately stopped pouting to look at Kakashi. "The villagers won't leave you alone until you're old enough to defend yourself. Tomorrow's your birthday, and you know what that means," he said pointedly. Naruto looked down at the ground, mumbling that he was going to stay inside again.

"Naru-chan..." Tori said, her pale eyes sad.

"Then they'll break in, just like they did tonight. We'll keep you safe so you don't _have_ to stay inside on your birthday. You can talk to people that know that you're a good kid, like we all do," he said, gesturing to his team, who nodded in support.

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Tori, with a quick glance towards Ame and Tenzo, before nodding hesitantly.

"Okay, ojisan," he said quietly. Tori reached down with her to grab Naruto's smaller one.

Later, Kakashi would make a remark about how it was amazing that she could kill and comfort with the same hand, in less polite terms. He couldn't escape the room until his arms' tenketsu were closed. Ame told him that he was lucky to escape the Hyuuga kunoichi with his life.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hoped you liked it. Leave a review if you did, and leave a review if you didn't. Tell me what you liked/did not like, and I'll see if I can or am willing to change it at all.

Please point out any grammatical/spelling mistakes. I'm only human, and only halfway through high school. All corrections are appreciated.

^.^ Susie ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Tori carried Naruto on her hip, supporting him as she gave the young boy a tour of her team's section of HQ. By the time she had stopped at the door to the room that would become his, his deep blue eyes were fluttering shut.

"And this is _your _room," she said in a soft voice, not wanting to startle him. Naruto looked up at her with a tired but happy smile.

The room was small, just like the rest of the living quarters in the base. Being elite ninja, ANBU operatives often spent more time on missions than in the village so they needed the bare minimum. There was a desk and chair pushed to the wall opposite the door, just under a small window. A Murphy bed was still folded neatly into the wall, ready to be taken down. There was a small closet beside the desk. The en suite bathroom was like the rest of the quarters: minimal but enough.

"It isn't much, but you'll always be safe in here. My room is right next door, with taicho on the other side," Tori said, gesturing down the hall towards first her room and then Kakashi's. Naruto's eyes lit up happily and Tori's smile widened.

"Alright," a male voice said from the doorway. Both Naruto and Tori looked up to see Kakashi blocking the light from the hallway. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep, Naruto-kun. Tomorrow will be busy," he said, a small smile growing beneath his mask before he turned away and walked towards his room, humming to himself.

Naruto's young face shone with something akin to disappointment but Tori just smiled, completely agreeing with her captain.

"Kakashi-taicho is right, Naru-chan. But how about this? If you go to sleep really fast, tomorrow I will introduce you to some of the other people that live here," Tori offered, already intending to introduce the young jinchuuriki to the other ANBU. Nevertheless, Naruto's blue eyes shone with excitement and anticipation, watching Tori lower the bed from the wall. He got into it without another argument, burying himself in the blankets.

Tori tucked him in, reminded of her niece, who was about his age. A moment of motherly affection breaking through the facade she had been trained to maintain, Tori tucked the small boy into the bed, kissing him lightly on the forehead before wishing him goodnight and turning towards the door.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan," she said once more, standing at the door. Naruto yawned, smiling contentedly.

"Night, nee-chan," he mumbled, his eyes shutting. Tori paused before smiling to herself and closing the door softly. She sighed softly at the door before walking towards her own room, exhausted after the particularly long shift and healing Naruto's injuries.

* * *

><p>A ray of light broke through the darkness.<p>

Tori immediately snapped awake, nothing but her eyes moving towards the door. Her hand crept under her pillow, grabbing hold of her kunai.

Her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and she released her hold on the kunai, recognizing the person who had stopped at the doorway.

Naruto stood in the doorframe, one hand still on the doorknob as his other hand rubbed at his eyes blearily.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong?" Tori asked, concerned. Naruto entered the room, his mouth widening in a yawn.

"Can't sleep," he mumbled, his voice garbled. Tori softened, sitting up in bed as Naruto came closer, stopping just at her bedside. "Can I sleep with you, nee-chan?"

"Sure, kiddo," she said with a soft smile, shifting over to make some room on her bed. Naruto wasted no time in climbing in next to her, snuggling close to her. She wrapped her arms around the small boy, noting once again just how thin he was.

_We'll have to change that..._

* * *

><p>Tori awoke feeling surprisingly warm. She glanced down at the warmth in her arms and smiled to see a tangled yellow mess poking out from under her blanket. She laughed under her breath, trying not to wake Naruto up.<p>

It was still very early in the morning, the sky still dark. As a heavily trained ninja, Tori was accustomed to a very strict training regiment, something that was sure to loosen now that Naruto was her- well, her team's responsibility. She hoped it wouldn't change too much though. A ninja that doesn't keep in shape dulls both their skill and their reflexes, two key aspects to any shinobi, no matter their mission.

She got out of bed very carefully, trying not to jostle Naruto as she gently pulled his arms away from her. He shifted uneasily in his sleep, moving closer to her as she tried to separate herself from him.

When she was finally untangled from the surprisingly strong five year old, she remembered something. She leaned down, her face inches from the young boy's, before pressing her lips gently to his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan," she murmured. A small smile grew on the blonde's face and he shifted again, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

She crept to the door, not making a sound as she slipped through the door, closing it with a very muffled _thud_.

Stepping away from the door, she was startled to see Kakashi standing opposite her door, his ANBU mask pushed to the side. Contrary to most rumors, ANBU _do_ take off their masks at HQ. It made it easier to recognize people, especially those who had similar masks.

"Kakashi-taicho," she greeted, bowing her head slightly. Kakashi glanced at her door.

"Naruto-kun?" he inquired. Tori almost grimaced.

"He's scared. He doesn't want to be alone. Today will be very important to him. He knows what day today is, he knows that the villagers are especially mean to him on his birthday. He'll be watching all of us very carefully, just in case. He seems to like _us_," she said, gesturing between herself and Kakashi pointedly, "but he should warm up to Tenzo, Ame, and the other ANBU if no one gives him reason to distrust them."

"How do you think he'll react to the other ANBU?"

"Scared. Probably terrified for his life. Naruto didn't feel welcome in a crowd, as you know. I think it will be easier and less mentally exhausting for him if we take this slowly, introducing him to one or two people at a time."

"What do you think?" Kakashi said, catching Tori by surprise.

"Of what?" she asked, looking for clarification. Kakashi paused, combing a hand through his mess of hair. Tori recognized this as a nervous tick. _Nervous? About what?_

"What do you think of Naruto-kun?" he finally asked. Tori worded her answer carefully.

"Naruto is... special. He reminds me of Hinata-chan. He's shy but seems energetic under that. If the seal that Minato-kun had placed on Naru-chan was any less inescapable, I'd fear for the boy's mental health, but I honestly believe that Naru-chan has no conscious knowledge of the Kyuubi. He will eventually have to be told, preferably by someone he trusts, but that can wait. Right now he's just a little boy that's scared of his birthday."

"Next move?" Kakashi questioned. Tori's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in confusion. This time, Kakashi explained without prodding. "I'm not stupid. I can tell that he trusts you the most. That means that he would have trusted more of himself to you. You've also been guarding him nearly non-stop since his birth. You know him best," he summarized. "What do you think that we should do?"

"I think we should... Introduce him to Anko," Tori said, almost wishing she hadn't said _that_. What was visible of Kakashi's face showed how incredulous he was at the idea.

"I... don't see your reasoning," he said finally.

"You said that I know him best, but I don't think I do. _Anko_ would know him best. She's been through exactly what Naruto has been going through. She's been shunned, attacked, and slandered in nearly everywhere in this village."

"She's also killed people for doing that," Kakashi cut in. Tori glared at him and he silenced, just a little scared of her pale eyes. Sharingan or no Sharingan, Kakashi was terrified of what she could do to his tenketsu.

"Anko is who she is because of Orochimaru. She hates it, we hate it, but it's a fact. Naruto is what he is because of his father. Don't even look at me that way, Kakashi. I know why Minato-kun did it, but that doesn't mean I like it. Both of them are hated by the villagers. Both have been afraid- Yes, Kakashi, Anko does _feel_ fear," Tori said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi appeased the Hyuuga, waving his arms in an attempt to relax her. She sighed, glancing out of the window down the hall. The sun was just beginning to rise and she almost cursed. "What?"

"I need to go shopping," she said, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. Well... Obviously not to Kakashi.

"Why?" he asked, oblivious. Tori threw him a withering glance.

"It's October 10th, taicho. We currently have in our care a very scared, abused boy who has _never_ had a birthday party. That means I need to get cake, balloons, presents, and whatever else I can think of."

"Why not bring your niece?" Kakashi asked,

Also contrary to popular belief, the ANBU HQ wasn't a super-secret facility hidden in the outskirts of Konoha. In reality, it was a former warehouse located in a low-income, unnoticeable neighborhood with an very low crime rate. While there were some levels below the ground, most of the quarters were located above grounds. When they wanted to train, the ANBU would usually go to the forests, the Forest of Death, or one of the unused training grounds spread throughout Konoha. It was a pretty efficient system.

Of course, this system allowed occasional visits from unsuspecting friends and family, such as Hyuuga Hinata. Being too young to really know where she was, Hinata wasn't a risk.

"I can't; Hiashi-niisan wants her to help her mother around the house for the week. Something about getting a jump on learning how to be a proper Hyuuga woman or something," Tori sighed. Her brother's methods were a bit unusual but he did have good intentions for his daughter. As of yet, she was his only heir. If he had his way, and the council was disbanded, Hinata would have been the most spoiled little princess the Hyuuga had ever seen.

It was both a blessing and a curse that the council were there. It was they that ordered many of the clan affairs. It was they who ordered that Tori, who was in fact from the Main House, be branded with the Caged Bird Seal if she continued to refuse to join the ANBU forces. She had wanted to work in the hospital, not on a battlefield's sidelines, but the council had the final say. Not even her brother could step in to supersede their judgment.

Kakashi fell silent before turning away.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked before questioning herself. _He's the captain, he can go wherever or do whatever he likes._ Nevertheless, Kakashi paused.

"Not all of his presents can come from you," he said, a teasing tone in his voice. Tori, unsure of how to react, laughed under her breath before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>AN:

So this chapter actually turned out to be a bit shorter than the first... Sorry about that...

Enormous thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. You guys are awesome x3

Also, someone PMed me, thinking I was lying about my age. I'm not saying names, but I will say that it wasn't a very friendly message. One, I have absolutely no reason to lie about that. I am a fifteen year old girl and a sophomore in high school. You don't _need_ to believe me, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me about it. Of course, I could be totally lying, but it's not like I'm asking anyone to meet me at sketchy parks, so calm yourself down.

*sigh* Now that _that_'s out of the way:

Tori's family background will be explored a little more in the next chapter, but I feel like I should share some minor spoilers. So, if you don't want to know, skip the rest of this paragraph... First off, Tori is Hiashi and Hizashi's little sister. She was ignored by most of the Hyuuga because of her more energetic tendencies, which were mostly lost when she grew older. She was in Kushina and Minato's Academy classroom and was Kushina's best friend. She's not a huge fan of the Hyuuga Clan's policy towards outsiders, and she is Hinata's aunt and friend.

For those who skipped the spoilers (if anyone did) they will all be mentioned in the next chapter, which is Naruto's birthday party.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I'm am soooo sorry for the long wait!

Enjoy the chapter! Birthday Party!

I don't own Naruto. Only Tori and the other OCs are mine

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan?" Naruto asked again, a hint of fear in his voice. Normally he wouldn't be afraid with, or even of, Tori, but she still had one hand over his eyes, her other supporting him on her hip as she carried him to his surprise party. The party itself was going to be small: just Kakashi's ANBU team, a couple other ANBU and jounin that were friends with Kushina and Minato, and Anko, if she decided to show up. The Hokage promised to make an appearance to reassure Naruto, but everyone knew he wouldn't be able to run out on his paperwork for long.<p>

"Just a little longer, Naru-chan," Tori appeased the young boy, opening the door to a brightly lit room. That was another decision on her part; she didn't think that half a dozen trained killers jumping out of the dark would have a positive effect on the young boy held in her arms.

Unmasked ANBU and regular jounin alike dotted the room- more people had appeared than she expected. Glancing around the room, Tori noted who had come.

_Kakashi, of course, Ame, Tenzo, Itachi... That's a surprise,_ she thought, nodding with a smile at the young Uchiha. While Itachi was neither ANBU or a jounin, the nine year old was a born prodigy, a fact that made his father, the head of the Uchiha clan, ecstatic. Well, as visibly happy as an Uchiha can get.

Itachi was, in the eyes of most of the village, one in a million. Even at his young age, Itachi has surpassed many of his fellow Uchiha with his mastery of his already manifested Sharingan. He graduated the Academy in a single year at the top of his class. His genin team was sure to be entered into the next Chuunin Exam. It was almost sure that Itachi would be a chuunin by ten.

"Okay, Naru-chan," Tori said in a quiet voice, lifting her hand away from the blonde's eyes. He blinked slightly at the light, his eyes quickly adjusting to the brightness.

"What's going on?" he asked warily. Tori smiled, shifting him so that he could see the room better.

"Your other birthdays weren't very happy. This is to make up for it," she explained. She carried him further into the room, heading directly towards Kakashi, who held a small rectangular package in his hand.

"Happy birthday, kid," he said, smiling under his mask. He gently tossed the box in Naruto's direction. As he had expected, Naruto flinched away from the box, but Tori caught it in her grasp. She pressed it into the young boy's hands and smiled when he stared at it both curiously and warily.

"What is it?" he asked after a long pause. The room quieted before someone laughed, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to the window in surprise, recognizing the purple haired kunoichi.

"What does it look like, gaki? It's a present. You open it," Anko ordered, a rare, almost gentle, smile gracing her normally intimidating surface.

Naruto still looked at the box warily but accepted Anko's orders, pulling his small hands to the lid of the box, prying it open. What was in it surprised Tori. Naruto reached into the box, snatching the scroll and pushing the now empty box aside. He opened it, only to find a single seal on it.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, his face unsure, but the silver-haired ninja only nodded at Tori. The medical ninja set the young boy down and unsealed the storage scroll to summon the items that were Naruto's real presents.

One puff of smoke later, Naruto was surrounded with three different objects. There was a set of dulled kunai, a large bag of sweets, and a small stuffed animal. Naruto looked at the plush red fox for just a moment before pulling it into his arms, ignoring his other gifts.

The other ninjas were startled by Kakashi's present. Several cleared their throats, many more glanced pointedly at the nineteen year old merely shrugged, the movement hardly perceptible. He rolled his eyes, looking back at Naruto, who was now cooing to the stuffed fox.

"Say thank you to Kakashi-san, Naru-chan," Tori said softly, reminding the boy to use his manners. Naruto barely glanced back at the ninja who had given him his first birthday presents, muttering a quick 'thank you' before resuming to hug the stuffing out of his new toy.

"Time to open my presents!" Tori sung happily. Naruto paused, his eyes widening slightly, as if to ask, 'More?'

Tori had also sealed her presents for the young blond boy who she had gotten attached to in the five years she had been helping guard him. She paid the boy no preamble, simply pulling out the scroll from one of many safely secured inside her medical pouch. She released the seal in a flash and smoke appeared once more, parting to reveal Naruto's next presents.

Like Kakashi, Tori had bought Naruto a bag of candy. Also like Kakashi, she thought to his future as well as to his present. She had gotten him new clothing that were in much darker tones than his old tattered clothes. This way, if she or one of the other ANBU took him out of HQ for some reason, such as to visit the Hokage, he would not be as easy a target. Also, those old clothes were _hideous._

Her next present, something she had actually collaborated with Kakashi on, was a dulled set of shuriken. Like the blunted kunai, Naruto didn't seem very interested in these as he moved on to present number four.

His next present was a simple necklace with a small Uzumaki swirl pendant. There was a small tracker seal on the back, just in case, but the gift was intended to be for show, to represent the Uzumaki Kushina in him. This was especially important as the Hokage had decided that, when Naruto reentered the village, his name would be his father's.

~Flashback~

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, respectfully bowing his head to his superior. The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork, an almost grateful expression on his wizened features.

"Ah, Kakashi," he greeted, a little surprised at the ANBU's appearance. He had Naruto moved into the ANBU HQ just last night, but it was the boy's birthday. More specifically, the day the Kyuubi was sealed into him. With that thought, his eyes darkened with concern. Kakashi, seeing this, was quick to reassure the Hokage of Naruto's safety.

"So what is this about?" Hiruzen asked suspiciously. One of the things he had learned was to be very _very_ careful around the man that some of the other countries had taken to calling Sharingan Kakashi. If wronged, he could orchestrate a revenge that would have made Kushina, an infamous prankster, proud.

"Naruto-kun. I'm aware that he can't spend his entire life hiding away at HQ. He's his mother's son; he'll get bored and he'll break out, one way or another. I think that the more he knows, and the sooner he knows it, the better. That way, when we reintroduce him to the village, he will understand why the villagers hated him as a child and won't hold it against them."

"That's not all," Hiruzen noted, studying what was visible of Kakashi's face. The silver haired ninja nodded curtly.

"He should carry Minato-sensei's name," he concluded. Hiruzen's pipe actually fell out of his mouth before the old man began spewing arguments and the occasional declaration of Kakashi's apparently weakening mental state. When he paused to breathe, Kakashi leapt at the chance to speak.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't think it matters how many enemies Minato-sensei made in the War. Naruto-kun is going to be raised around ANBU; he'll be trained whether or not anyone approves of it. Also, this is a way to help protect Naruto from the villagers. _Uzumaki_ Naruto was the jinchuuriki. Namikaze Naruto is just a boy who was given an unlucky name."

"No one will buy that. His age is too close, his hair too uncommon. He'll be recognized in a heartbeat and then what?"

"No one will recognize Naruto-kun. There are ways to prevent that: henge, genjutsu, even hair dye would work. I know that Mouse is getting him new clothes as we speak. Also, it'll be years before Naruto is reintroduced to the village. They might not forget him, but the memories will be distorted enough that he won't have much of a problem."

"There are too many variables. Namikaze is a dead name now, he'll be noticed too quickly." Hiruzen's arguments were weakening and both of them knew it.

"So what? The Yondaime had a son. It won't be hard for the villagers to believe that he was hidden to avoid provoking Iwa anymore."

"Whisker marks," Hiruzen said after a pause. Kakashi shrugged.

"From his mother, Kushina. A handful of people knew that she was its jinchuuriki until her death. Just say that he inherited the whiskers from the sealed Kyuubi within her. As long as Naruto-kun knows who his parents are, his story is very believable and mostly true."

"And when the villagers find out about this... scheme?"

"Easy. He, the _Yondaime's son_, was facing very bad odds. To protect both him and Konoha's future assets, you ordered that he be given 24 hour protection. Hell, I can forge a letter from Minato-sensei instructing you to do so if his wishes of Naruto being viewed as a hero fall short."

Silence.

A bird sang outside.

The Sandaime sighed to himself, folding his hands over his desk.

"You're altering the birth certificate," he ordered Kakashi before becoming more serious. "I want you to start bringing him back into the village when he's seven. Give him a mask. Outside of ANBU, he is Fox. When he's old enough to join the Academy, he can make the decision to go or not."

"Training?"

Hiruzen sighed again at Kakashi's simple question.

"Strictly defensive until he asks for something more difficult. Even then, wait a while. He still deserves as normal a life as we can give him."

"Mouse has offered to introduce him to her niece."

"The Hyuuga heiress?" Hiruzen inquired. When Kakashi nodded, the Sandaime laughed a bit hollowly. "Good luck with Hiashi. Now, will that be all?"

"Hai."

"Dismissed," Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi shunshined away, leaving him with his mountain of paperwork once more.

_Somewhere, Tobirama-sensei is laughing,_ he thought sullenly, lifting his brush once more.

~End Flashback~

Just as soon as Naruto was done examining the Uzumaki swirl on his new necklace, Tori's hands shot forward and deftly grabbed the necklace, unclasping it, setting it around Naruto's neck, and clasping it once more before he could register what she was doing. She retreated her hands and he smiled brightly at her, his hand moving to his necklace.

"Two more, Naru-chan," she said, pointing to two presents that had been wrapped, unlike the others. With new confidence, Naruto returned to his presents and, true to her word, two more presents were sitting beside him on the floor.

He grabbed the nearer one and immediately ripped the paper away. It was a book, something that surprised the young boy. His hand went to Tori's leg and pulled gently on her pants, bringing her already focused attention to him.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, turning the book over in his hands. Tori smiled, kneeling down to turn the book the right way. On the cover, in bold ink, were the words "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

"This is my very favorite book," Tori said, smiling. "You were named after the main character in this book, a very good and brave ninja. This was one of your father's books, given to him by the author, who was his sensei. Actually, he was the one to recommend it to me."

"You knew my tousan?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. Tori nodded but, before Naruto could ask her a slew of questions, she lifted the last present and pushed it into his hands gently.

"Open this one carefully," she ordered. He obeyed, still looking _very_ curious and just a little fearful.

He ripped the paper away from the rectangular shape in a diagonal, the paper tearing away to reveal three and a half grinning faces, smiling up at Naruto. Naruto tore the rest of the paper away hurriedly to see the rest of the framed photograph.

In a very ordinary kitchen were four unordinary people. Ninja, to be more precise. At the far left was an older man with long white hair pulled into a spiked ponytail, his famous summoning scroll secured to his back: Jiraiya of the Sannin. Standing beside him was one of his favorite students, a tall man with shockingly yellow hair and deep sky blue eyes; the man that would eventually rise to Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato. Sitting in a chair beside Minato was his only and rather pregnant love, a redheaded girl with a fiery temper and a painful punch, the second Kyuubi jinchuuriki: Uzumaki Kushina. Lastly, on the far right, was a man that everyone in the room immediately recognized. His silver hair was in its familiar disarray, his Hitai-ate and mask covering nearly all of his face. There, looking happier than most of the ninjas at the party had seen him, was a younger Hatake Kakashi.

"Damn, Scarecrow, you look happy... It's disturbing... I kinda like it," Anko said thoughtfully, examining the photograph over Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi shrunk back, forcefully reminded of the bonds he had lost.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked Tori, his index finger circling Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina. He, like the rest of the room, had recognized Sharingan Kakashi, who was currently trying to disappear under Anko's appraising gaze.

"This... is your family. This is your godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin. He is the one who wrote the book I gave you. It was his best work. The man next to him is... Well, he was your father. His name was Namikaze Minato. He was a very popular man, brave and strong. He stood by what he thought was right and did everything he could to protect Konoha. This was your mother. She was my best friend... Uzumaki Kushina... I met her on our first day at the Academy," Tori said, her voice drifting off.

~Flashback~

"I'm going to be the first female Hokage!" A girl with vibrant red hair shouted at the top of her lungs. Hyuuga Tori, who was already infamous for tainting the Main House's reputation with her own occasional outbursts, grinned at the girl.

When the redhead finally sat, her face as red as her hair with embarrassment as the rest of the class, especially the male population, scoffed in response. One, a boy with bright yellow hair explained that being a Hokage was more important than she thought.

That was Hyuuga Tori's first impression of both Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.

When she later learned that her father, who was at the time Head of the Hyuuga Clan, tried to arrange a marriage between her and Minato, she went to talk to Kushina first.

When Kushina found her love of complicated and often dangerous pranks, Tori found her natural talent with medical ninjutsu and remedies.

When their genin teams were picked, their sensei mourned when he was selected for both girls.

They were best friends in an almost cliché way. When Kushina was teased about her hair, or Tori about her eyes, they would help the other beat the offender into a pulp. When done, they'd go to Ichiraku's to laugh about how stupid some people can be. They became jounin together.

When Kushina heard that her village, her home country, had been destroyed, its few survivors scattered and broken hearted, she spent the night, then the week, then the month at Tori's house. She had completely moved into Tori's new home on the outskirts of the Hyuuga Compound less than six months after hearing the news.

When Tori was invited to ANBU, and consequently threatened with the Caged Bird Seal, she told only Kushina.

When Kushina found out she was pregnant, she told Tori first.

~Flashback ends~

Pushing the memories back for later reflection, Tori returned her attention to the son of her best friend. It didn't surprise her that he had wormed his way into her heart as easily as he did. He was so much like his parents in both looks and personality, right down to his already discovered addiction to ramen.

Looking at the photograph in Naruto's arms, Tori was reminded of a promise that she made to Kushina not a week before her death. She promised to protect Naruto. To keep him safe and happy whatever happened to her or Minato.

Her eyes watered and she forced the tears away, smiling at the five year old that had finally had a birthday without pain or fear.

Other presents were given away, the only memorable being a hug and a stick of dango from Anko, both rare events. As a rule, Anko _never_ showed affection aside from the usual flirting and innuendos. As an even harsher rule, no one was allowed so much as to _look_ at Anko's dango.

Yes, Naruto was special for everyone.

* * *

><p>AN:

Aww, Naruto x3 *hugs*

I'm going to apologize in advance for not being able to give a follow-up update very soon. There's something up with my lungs, so I won't be doing much aside from make-up work from the school that I'm definitely going to be missing. I'm pretty sure it's bronchitis, but my dad's freaking out, so I'm probably going to a doctor to make sure nothings wrong...

He's a bit paranoid...

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

^.^ Susie *cough cough*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I'm so sorry about the ridiculously long and unannounced hiatus-like absence. Unfortunately, I didn't even get much writing during that time. But, good news, I am officially a colorguard captain! Well, not good for you guys, I guess, 'cause I'll be off teaching my guardlettes how to twirl and toss...

Wow...

That sounded really whimsical... Ish...

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>~One Month Later~<p>

Tori awoke from her dreamless sleep, feeling the usual warmth snuggled close to her. She opened her eyes, knowing it was useless to try to untangle herself from the trap that was Namikaze Naruto. After the mere three weeks of self defense he had received from Tori, Kakashi, Tenzo, Ame, and various other ANBU, Naruto's instincts were triggered to protect him while he slept. Which, in layman's terms, meant he wasn't going to let Tori, his most trusted caretaker, anywhere until he was awake.

Not that it really mattered, though. With a number of medical ninjas being slowly integrated into the ANBU forces, Tori didn't have much work outside of training. As promised, protecting and raising Naruto became her team's priority mission, so, unless they went to war, they were stuck in Konoha for the next few years.

As Naruto's favorite, it fell upon her to teach him everything that the Academy would teach him. Self defense, taijutsu, weapons throwing, the three basic skills jutsu (Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge), history, math, and everything else she can cram into his head before he's old enough to join the Academy which, according to the new laws, wasn't until he was eight. Plenty of time.

So, with that in mind, she let the boy sleep in peace. He was doing exceptionally well. Judging from the examination she forced on him on his second week in the ANBU HQ, he was already fast for his age. He was a little smaller than the other boys his age, but Tori attributed that to Kyuubi. She had been in constant contact with Kushina during her pregnancy. She knew for a fact, from a medical standpoint, that maintaining the seal keeping the demon locked away required a lot of energy. To compensate, the energy put to growing was diverted directly to the seal.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Tori allowed her mind to shut down, knowing that her reflexes and, more likely, Naruto would wake her up within the hour.

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" A rather excited five year shouted, jumping up and down on the bed dangerously close to Tori's face. She woke up moments before he finally lost his balance, landing awkwardly and winding him as his diaphragm met her hip. She laughed at his expense as he clambered down to the floor.<p>

"And _that_ is why you don't try to attack a sleeping ninja," she counseled. Naruto grimaced playfully before his ever-present grin broke through.

"Come on! You promised we could go to the park!" he said, jumping up and down again, stabilized by the solid wood flooring. Tori rolled her eyes but stood up, sending Naruto out of the room to get dressed as she dressed herself.

Naruto was amazingly self-sufficient. Aside from emotional support, he didn't seem to need much more assistance. He could get himself dressed easier than many of the older children Tori saw throughout the village. He knew how to prepare a meal but mainly stuck to ramen as a primary source of nutrition.

_Kushina would be proud,_ Tori thought, reflecting on the first time she took Naruto to Ichiraku's, the day after his birthday. After waiting patiently for the first bowl to cool, which was mainly to appease Tori, Naruto successfully inhaled three large bowls of ramen.

After that first trip out, Kakashi had briefed Tori about the Hokage's wishes regarding Naruto and the village, and she tried to keep to them. However, she couldn't deny Kushina's only son anything for long.

That was how she was roped into this whole park fiasco. She dressed in her usual civilian attire: dark blue shinobi pants, a white tank top, and black fingerless gloves, her Hitai-ate tied loosely around her neck. As she braided her long hair into its usual plait, a single thought ran through her mind.

_This won't end well..._

* * *

><p>All in all, it could have been much worse.<p>

When Tori and Naruto arrived at the park, they were both mask off. Well, Tori was mask off. Naruto, not yet having an ANBU mask, was in disguise. His hair had been dyed a dark brown color that washed off with shampoo and his whisker marks disguised with a thin layer of foundation, a custom created to help protect his identity. He didn't like the disguise but until he masters the Henge it is a necessary precaution, especially since most of the village believes that he died in that final attack on his life.

The official story was that Nokoribi Daisuke had succeeded in killing Naruto. Murder of a child was the charge that was laid on him, the sentence of death immediately carried out by a nameless ANBU passing through on patrols. Spotting the mob below, the ANBU called for backup and it arrived, dispersing the crowd, killing some and capturing some for question. Those captured are freed and treated as heroes for a few days until they suffered some... _accidents_. All that was left to do was to bury the bodies and an empty coffin under the name Uzumaki Naruto.

When the two arrived at the park, Tori was both stunned and angered to find her niece already there, unaccompanied. Well, _unaccompanied_ wasn't entirely accurate. There were three boys, each about seven or eight, that had her backed against a tree. Her eyes were on the ground and she was tensed in fear.

"She must be that Neji's cousin!" the first called out, his voice full of spite. He was taller and lankier than the others. He had round eyes and a strangely narrow face.

"Yeah, I'll bet she's cocky too," the second added. He was missing one of his front teeth. His dark brown hair was held in place by a backwards facing hat.

"She thinks she's better than us 'cuz of her family and talent," the third boy sneered. He was very short and round for his age. He had a stupid smirk and a bandana covering his round head.

Hinata murmured an apology and tried to run away, but one of the boys grabbed her and pulled her back. Another grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down, demanding for an apology.

Just as Tori was about to stalk towards the boys, Naruto ran ahead of her. The boy was just a dark blur in his black shorts and dark green t-shirt, especially since his hair had been darkened. The only bright color was the vivid orange Uzumaki necklace he kept on him at all times.

He stopped just feet from the boys.

"Cut it out," Naruto ordered calmly.

The three boys terrorizing Hinata all turned to look at the newcomer.

"What's this?"

"I guess we have enough time to beat some respect into this kid, too," Baseball-Hat reasoned before he rushed Naruto, his fist aimed at Naruto's face.

Even with Naruto's highly basic training, he was able to dodge the blow. Before the other boy could react, Naruto ducked under his defenses and shoved his arm upwards. Tori could hear a small pop as the arm tried to escape its joint before it slid back and the boy cried out in pain, staggering back.

"Wanna fight?" Long-Face asked as his friend recovered from the attack. Naruto crossed his arms and Tori could almost visualize his smirk.

"Better not regret it, guys," he almost dared. The two boys, Fat and Long-Face jumped forward to attack. Naruto evaded their punches, slipping under their guard as he had been taught and tripping the two.

By the time all three had been satisfyingly beaten up, Naruto grinned over them.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage one day. Don't forget it!"

Hearing this, the three boys yelped and ran away. Well, Fat and Long-Face ran. Baseball-Hat had to limp painfully away, having tripped on a tree root and landing badly on his ankle. Tori was disgusted to see how easily the first two abandoned their friend.

"That'll teach them," Naruto announced, satisfied. Hinata, still cowering in the shadows, sniffed and Naruto looked towards her. "Are you okay?"

She jumped hearing his voice but, recovering, nodded vigorously.

"Hey, you have eyes like Tori-neechan!" Naruto noticed excitedly. Hinata shrunk back a little more and Naruto smiled warmly.

"Hinata-chan, where is your guard?" Tori asked, only now stepping into the woods. After seeing Naruto run ahead of her, she wanted to judge his progress in a practical manner. She was pleased but still angry to see her niece undefended.

Hinata almost jumped before wiping her sleeve over her eyes viciously in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Tori-obasama!" Hinata shouted, sounding relieved. (AN: I asked my Japanese friend, and she said that oba means both aunt and grandmother, just like oji can mean uncle and grandfather. The -sama is because Tori is a Main House Hyuuga and older than Hinata.)

"Who is supposed to be watching you, Hinata-chan? I'm sure your father didn't let you out of the Hyuuga Compound without a guard."

Hinata looked down in shame.

"I-"

"Hinata-sama!" a man shouted, running towards the three. Tori recognized him as Hyuuga Kashi. He was rushing towards us. "Are you- Tori-sama!"

"Kashi-san, can you explain to me why Hinata-sama was unaccompanied?" Tori asked in a sweet tone that drained what little color Kashi's face held.

"Well, erm- you see-"

"Obasama, please don't yell at Kashi-san," Hinata interrupted guiltily. "I left Kashi-san. It was my fault."

Tori sighed.

"Kashi-san, you may leave. I'll watch Hinata-sama for the rest of the day. Don't worry, I won't tell Hiashi."

When Kashi began to protest, Tori merely raised an eyebrow. Reminded of his place, and her position in the Main House, Kashi nodded, murmuring an acknowledgement before turning away. Hinata stared at the ground until he was gone.

"Obasama-"

"I think its time for ramen, ne?" Tori smiled at her niece and the small boy she had grown to love. Naruto punched the air, shouting about his love for ramen. Hinata smiled shyly at the boy and nodded at her aunt, whatever she was about to say forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Teuchi-san," Tori greeted the small restaurant owner. "Ohayo, Ayame-chan!"<p>

"Good morning, Tori-sama," the fourteen year old girl replied, carrying a pot of water to the stove. She had only recently started helping her father around the restaurant but she had a knack for cooking. Unfortunately, she insisted on honorifics.

"Ayame-chan, please drop the -sama. It makes me feel old," Tori complained lightly. Ayame laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"What'll you have?" Teuchi asked the three newcomers.

"I'll have-"

"MISO RAMEN!" Naruto shouted excitedly, spinning on his stool. Tori chuckled, amused. Hinata looked a little shocked at his behavior, but in a good way.

"Naruto-kun will have miso ramen," Tori said, smiling wryly. "I'll have beef ramen, and Hinata-chan will have..."

"Beef, please," she said politely. Her attention was still absorbed by the bundle of energy that had saved her from the bullies, not to mention taught them a lesson.

"So, this must be your niece, right Tori-san?" Teuchi asked, smiling at Hinata. Hinata nodded shyly and Tori grinned.

"Sure is. Hinata-chan, I'd like to introduce you to Teuchi-san and his daughter, Ayame-chan."

"Hello," the Hyuuga heiress greeted politely. Teuchi smiled broadly, placing a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"On the house," he announced. Tori began to argue before glancing at Naruto, who was already on his third bowl. As she tried to figure out how he had eaten so quickly, a bowl of ramen was placed before her.

"It's a good thing I'm getting paid to teach Naruto," Tori said as she paid the bill. Without the money from the ongoing if not enjoyable mission to protect, educate, and train Naruto, Tori had no doubt that she'd be out of money in a week with the amount of food Naruto consumed. Not that she minded; Naruto was filling out, even if the seal prevented him from growing much.

Teuchi, who had by now learned not to ask questions regarding Naruto's past or his connection to Tori, merely laughed.

They said their goodbyes and the trio began walking towards the Hyuuga Compound.

Exhausted by the earlier events, the two five year olds were almost dead on their feet. Rolling her eyes, Tori knelt and let Naruto climb onto her back. She stood up and lifted Hinata into her arms, resting the young girl against her hip, before resuming the walk.

She walked through the Hyuuga Compound undisturbed. Hoping to spare Kashi some grief, Tori quietly tucked Hinata into bed under the watchful eye of Hyuuga Hitomi, Hinata's mother. Hitomi, a graceful and ever-smiling woman, was the heart of the Hyuuga Clan. If they were ever viewed as cold or detached, Hitomi could beat that stereotype down with a single smile.

"How was your day?" Hitomi asked in a soft voice.

"Not too bad. Naruto-kun and I saw Hinata-chan at the park and we went to Ichiraku's. I think Hinata-chan is following in my footsteps though."

"What, did she beat someone up?" Hitomi asked with an amused smile. Tori shook her head.

"She snuck away from her guard."

"Did she?" Hitomi asked curiously. Tori nodded, a sad smile on her lips.

"A few boys, Neji-kun's classmates, cornered her in the park. One of them pulled her hair. I was about to scare them away when Naruto-kun ran ahead of me and beat them up."

"Isn't he Hina-chan's age?" Hitomi asked, studying the boy's now sleeping face rested against Tori's shoulder.

"Yep. Three on one," Tori smiled proudly. Hitomi chuckled.

"Don't tell your brother; he'll probably try to arrange a marriage," she joked.

"What, you don't think they'd be cute together?" Tori laughed, playing along. Hitomi smiled broadly at her sister-in-law. "Speaking of Naruto-kun, I better get him home."

"Where does he live?" Hitomi asked, hoping she'd get a straight answer this time.

"Think of it this way, Tomi-chan: if you don't know where he lives, there's no way Hiashi-niisama can get the information out of you. You know, in case he wants to arrange a marriage," Tori grinned, already walking towards the front door.

Hitomi only sighed, knowing that was the only response she was likely to get. After being introduced to Naruto last week, she had unsuccessfully tried to wheedle information about him from both Tori and Hiashi. This was unsuccessful because, while Tori was merely withholding information, Hiashi had no knowledge regarding the boy. All he could offer was the knowledge of the last name, Namikaze, but even that was a dead end. After all, Namikaze was a dead name.

"Come visit soon, Tori-chan. You've been spending so much time with the ANBU," Hitomi said, pouting, and Tori smiled.

"We have an ongoing mission in the Leaf. I'll probably be spending most of my time there until... For the next few years."

Tori left, leaving Hitomi wondering what in Konoha could possibly keep an elite ANBU team at HQ for such an extended amount of time.

* * *

><p>AN:

So, it's a somewhat small-ish chapter, but I don't have much to give out right now... If I did, I'd be updating two or maybe three times tonight... But I don't... So sorry...

I'm soooooooooooooooo tired...

Anyway, please review and I will update as soon as I can!

^.^ Susie -.- zzzzz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it!

I don't own anything :(

* * *

><p>~One Year Later~<p>

Naruto woke up in his room. He had moved out of Tori's room at her insistence, proclaiming her own need for personal space from the rambunctious six year old. His training was going almost unnaturally well, and the boy found a knack for traps and pranks that rivaled his mother's. Consequently, he felt the need to lay traps all around the room he and Tori had shared. After an incident involving ninja wire, balloons, and paint, Tori put her foot down.

Naruto, in the short year he had spent with the ANBU, was completely caught up on everything included in the Academy curriculum with the exception of the bunshin. Like his parents, Naruto, due to his inhuman chakra stores, found it nearly impossible to make a stable clone. In an attempt to teach her pupil how to do a normal clone, Tori taught him the more challenging exercises: water and tree walking.

His teachers became anyone who had spare time. Ame gave him a wakizashi (A/N: for those who don't know, a wakizashi is in between a tanto and a katana in length with a curve like a katana's) for his sixth birthday, as well as a promise to teach him basic kenjutsu. Kakashi took to teaching taijutsu and basic ninjutsu. Anko, to the shock of many witness, named herself as Naruto's genjutsu teacher.

Tori, regardless of Naruto's complaints, forced him to improve his abominable chakra control so she could teach him basic medical ninjutsu. It was only after Kakashi had pointed out to the young boy that, the better his chakra control was, the stronger his other jutsu would be did Naruto really begin to launch himself into the exercises.

Naruto's progress was slow at first but he quickly became used to the early mornings, late nights, and exhaustion that went hand in hand with a strict training regime. Once he was accustomed to the schedule, his progress increased in leaps and bounds, impressing the ANBU passing through the HQ. It became a point of interest to determine his latest improvements, often leading some of the older ANBU to bet on how long it would take him to complete certain tasks or lessons.

All of his progress went unnoticed by the village. The only difference outside of the HQ was his stealth and the subtle change as he switched out his hair dye and foundation for a perfect henge.

Shaking off the remaining weariness, Naruto stood from his bed and quickly got dressed. To Tori's surprise, he had grown a good deal. The constant release of chakra and three balanced meals a day were having their effect. The additional inches called for a change in clothes and Naruto happily accepted the ANBU uniform offered to him.

He strapped his wakizashi across his back and left the room in search of Hyuuga Tori. The woman had remained his most trusted teacher and caretaker, and it just so happened that his daily training regime began with a lesson in medical ninjutsu and anatomy.

"Tori-sensei," he nodded, grinning at the woman who had healed him so long ago. He respected her immensely and loved her as an brother would love his older sister.

The woman in question looked up from the ANBU operative she was currently examining. She sighed in her charge's general direction before turning back to the operative, who's tenketsu had just been unsealed.

"Now you know not to piss off any Hyuuga," she counseled the operative. The man lowered his head in embarrassment and Tori grinned. "Alright, you're done. Naruto-kun, I'm having you practice water walking some more before we get to healing. Don't give me that look; you and I both know that your chakra control is in need of help."

Naruto let his pout fall of his face.

"Hai," he said.

"Good. Now, I have some more work to do around the base, so Kakashi is going to watch you today and send you back when you're done. He said to meet him in Team Seven's Training Ground."

Hearing Kakashi's name, Naruto perked up. While he trusted Tori the most, Kakashi was a very close second. Not to mention that lessons taught by him were generally more interesting. In fact, as far as teachers go, Kakashi was probably Naruto's favorites. Unlike Tori, he wasn't afraid to push Naruto to his limits, which is what the young boy needed most of the time. Anko wasn't afraid to push him either, but her training often involved potentially deadly situations. As a six year old, running from thirty foot long snakes was not a healthy practice, especially when said snake was hungry.

"Who knows? Maybe Kakashi will teach you a new jutsu," Tori said, knowing how to incentivize the young boy into hurrying. Naruto nodded excitedly before running from the medical room.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping down from his vantage point in the trees to tackle his teacher. It had became a game of sorts between the two; if Naruto could catch Kakashi off guard, Kakashi would treat Naruto to Ichiraku's. Kakashi didn't need to throw the game as often as he'd like. Thankfully, Naruto wasn't very good sneak attacks.<p>

Easily stepping to the side, Kakashi watched as Naruto crashed into the ground. He sighed at the six year old's antics.

"Honestly, Naruto, if you're going to attack someone, don't alert them. It ruins the element of surprise," Kakashi said tiredly. Naruto only grinned, picking himself up from the grass and brushing the dirt off of his clothes. A Henge was already in place; his hair was a nondescript black, his whiskers were gone.

"But if I don't tell you, you might think I'm an enemy!" Naruto said energetically. Kakashi paused, thinking about that. It was true, but had never occurred to him.

"I guess," he shrugged before pointing at the pond behind him. "You know what to do, kid."

Naruto sighed dramatically, emphasizing his boredom of the exercise. He stepped onto the water's surface, barely causing a ripple, before starting the familiar routine.

As a way to improve both his chakra control and his physical strength and speed, Naruto was taught to combine warm-ups such as push ups, sit ups, and laps with water walking. He was also forced to learn how to expel chakra from his back, hands, arms, and legs to do some of the warm-ups without falling into the water. It had taken him a while to figure it out completely, but now he could do it in his sleep.

When he was finished, he looked expectantly to Kakashi, only to find him reading a book. Tori had warned Naruto about 'the book', and Naruto knew better than to question his care taker's judgment, so he avoided the little orange book like it was the plague.

"Sensei?" Naruto called from the water. Kakashi looked up, his one visible eye filled with boredom.

"Finished already?"

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded vigorously. "Can you teach me a cool jutsu now?"

"What do you know so far?" Kakashi asked, yawning. After all, he couldn't be late to this- he missed the couple of hours of sleep he usually got before meetings and debriefings. Tori would have killed him.

"Henge, Kawarimi, Moguragakure (Hidden Mole), Shinjuu Zanshu (Headhunter/Double Suicide Decapitation), and Shunshin," Naruto reported energetically. Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking.

"How about a Wind technique?" he asked the young boy. Naruto grinned, giving Kakashi all the answer he needed. "Okay, this one is called Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). The seals are Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake," Kakashi instructed, going through the seals slowly so that Naruto could see. Naruto copied him carefully, repeating the seals to memorize it.

Kakashi turned to the nearest tree, his hands flying through the seals.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" he shouted, taking a deep breath and expelling the chakra-laced air. The released wind grew into a fierce gust that barreled into the old tree, knocking it down almost effortlessly.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the clearing. Kakashi let himself smile before sitting back down.

"You try," he ordered the energetic boy. Naruto grinned determinedly, his hands going through the seals.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" he shouted just as Kakashi had, taking a deep breath of air. The resulting burst of wind shot away from Naruto, stripping the closest tree of a number of branches, and most of its leaves. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

_I guess he has a wind affinity too... Like father, like son... You'd be proud, sensei, _he thought to himself as he watched Naruto cheering on his accomplishment.

"Not bad for your first try. Keep at it," Kakashi encouraged. Naruto stopped his shouting, suddenly very serious as he turned back to the tree, determination in his cerulean eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Tori should be done by now," Kakashi announced, trying to spare the trees some pain. The clearing, thanks to Naruto, had grown in size. After his fourth try, he could control the jutsu well enough to knock down some of the younger trees. Combined with his naturally large chakra resources, Naruto was relentless in his training.<p>

The young boy looked up from his hands, standing proudly amidst a fallen tree's branches.

"You heard me; get back to base. You better not get chakra exhaustion; Tori's already annoyed I taught you Shunshin."

"Hai!" Naruto shouted, already running back to the ANBU HQ. Kakashi sighed before returning to his book.

* * *

><p>AN:

I'm trying not to rush Naruto's growth, but there will be some things that he learns early on. Such as various jutsu.

Please review, they make me happy :)

^.^ Susie ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Don't skip the post-chap A/n :)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"So, what did Kakashi have you do today?" Tori asked warmly as Naruto burst through her door, interrupting her current task of tending to an operative's burns.<p>

"I learned a new jutsu!" Naruto shouted proudly. Tori chuckled at his energy.

"And what new jutsu did Kakashi teach you today?" she asked, wrapping the treated wound with gauze.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto said proudly. Tori's hands stayed before she sighed.

"Someone is getting some tenketsu sealed," she muttered before looking up at the operative. "What did you learn?"

"Don't piss of the Uchiha?" he guessed sheepishly. Tori nodded seriously.

"Good boy. Now go get a lollipop and stop angering ninja clans. At least any with bloodlines," Tori said tiredly. After all, the man was there just that morning with sealed tenketsu, courtesy of some scorned Hyuuga.

"H-Hai," he said, embarrassed. Naruto snatched a lollipop and climbed to the examination table.

"So what are we doing today, sensei?" he asked excitedly. She tossed a medical scroll towards him. He caught it easily, unrolling it to reveal... "Human Anatomy For Beginners?" Naruto asked, sounding disappointed. Tori chuckled.

"Anatomy isn't just good for medical ninjutsu, you know," she told her young pupil. "It is very important for regular shinobi too. After all, if you know how the human body works, you can do minimal damage to incapacitate your enemies. That's important if you're running low on chakra and weapons."

"What if-"

"Just because you have a lot of chakra doesn't mean you can't run out," Tori said, smiling. Naruto closed his mouth, his question answered. He looked down at the scroll, unfurling it more to reveal a seal... and another... and another... and a final seal.

"Why are-"

"The human body is a complicated thing. This scroll is separated into the skeletal system, muscles, the circulatory system, and the chakra network. When you've finished reading these, I have some more for you... Don't give me that look, Naruto," Tori chuckled at her horrorstruck student. "The faster you get this done, the sooner it will be over."

Naruto's gloom was not to be lifted. Tori sighed, knowing she'd regret what she was about to recommend.

"I'll have Kakashi teach you a technique to cut down on time you're stuck reading."

"Really? What technique?" Naruto asked, suddenly hyper once more. Tori smiled warmly at her charge.

"It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"But I can't do Bunshin," Naruto said, confused. Tori nodded.

"That's because you have too much chakra and not enough control. The Kage Bunshin should be much easier for you to learn. Your mother had trouble with the regular Bunshin but she got the Kage Bunshin right on her fourth try."

"Really?" Naruto asked, intrigued by the new information. Tori nodded and Naruto beamed. "Awesome!"

"But," Tori emphasized, "you have to promise that you'll only use this technique if Kakashi or I are there, okay? If you overdo it on this jutsu, you could be in a lot of trouble, and I don't mean with me. You could get really sick with chakra exhaustion."

"Okay," Naruto said, nodding seriously. Tori smiled.

"Then go get started on the reading. You should start with the skeletal system. Fractures, sprains, and breaks are very common in our field of work. It's important to know how to-"

But Naruto had already ran out of the room, grabbing another lollipop on his way out.

"Treat them," Tori finished, sighing. She looked up at the ceiling. _You'd be proud... Kushina._

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes began to glaze over the passage he was reading about chakra gates. Limited to only six shadow clones when unsupervised, it was taking him longer than he had expected to finish the medical scrolls Tori had assigned him. Of course, six clones were better than none, so he pushed forwards in the task.<p>

Forcing his mind to concentrate, he realized he had been staring at the same paragraph for over ten minutes. Sighing, he dispelled his clones, knowing he wouldn't get much more reading down that night.

"Night, neesan," Naruto murmured, happily aware that the medic could hear him through the thin wall separating their rooms.

* * *

><p>AN:

I sort of wimped out with this story. I kept trying to write, but my mind always drifted off to what would happen once this Naruto was out of the Academy and beyond... So, I've made a big decision: This story is now finished at 12 chapters. I will upload each of the remaining chapters today, mostly to get it out of the way and partly because I'm going camping over the weekend to celebrate my 16th birthday.

Yes, I'm going camping for my Sweet Sixteen ;) I hate cliches, so I avoided them as much as possible.

Please review the chapters individually, even if I'm uploading a bunch tonight. I know it seems kind of worthless, seeing as you are kind enough to leave a review at the end, but I appreciate even really short notes just to say that you cared enough about it to say something.

Thanks~

^.^ Susie ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Second chapter of the day. Please go to chapter 6 and start from there. Thank you~

Oh, and also, all the chapters are rather short, so it just seems like a lot of reading.

Not owning anything. Well, Tori's mine :)

* * *

><p>"Finished," Naruto announced happily, dropping the resealed scroll onto Tori's desk. The Hyuuga turned as he entered the room, smiling at him brightly.<p>

"Great. Now, you have a choice. I can give you another scroll to read, or you can try to apply what you've read to real patients," Tori offered. Naruto pouted.

"Can't we go see Hinata-chan instead?"

"No, Naruto-kun," Tori chuckled, amused. "But, if we get down here early, we can see if Hinata wants to come to Ichiraku's with us."

"Yosh! Let's start!" Naruto cheered. Tori only smiled.

* * *

><p>"So you attach the wire to the-"<p>

Tori knew right away that, whatever Naruto was explaining to Hinata, it wouldn't end well for anyone.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to go home. You too, Hinata-chan," Tori said, interrupting their hushed conversation. Hinata jumped ever so slightly, startled by her aunt's appearance, but Naruto only pouted at his caretaker.

"Aww, already? It's not even sundown!" Naruto pointed out. Tori raised an eyebrow and Naruto pouted.

"You still have a scroll to finish," Tori reminded him. The six year old sighed in remembrance. "Besides, I have something to discuss with Hiashi-niisan."

"What do you have to talk to..." Naruto's voice drifted off at the almost dangerous look in Tori's pale eyes. He chuckled nervously, slipping off of his stool.

"Ano... It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata reassured him. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Thanks for the ramen," Naruto called out to Teuchi. The restaurant owner poked his head out of the back, smiling at the three as they left.

"Arigatou, Teuchi-san," Hinata smiled.

"Ja ne." Tori nodded at the man before leading the two children in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!"<p>

Tori sighed, fighting the urge to rub her temple. She knew that it wouldn't help alleviate the headache that the Council was steadily giving her, but it could have a placebo effect at the least.

It was just her luck that she had managed to stumble upon a Council meeting. She had tried to escape, but her brother forced her to stay.

"Why not?" she asked tiredly. "It's a simple solution, and probably the best for her."

"It is not! Hyuuga Hinata must be trained within these walls for her own protection, not to mention the protection of Hyuuga techniques."

"So you think I'm going to start passing off Jyuuken lessons to any random clan that comes along? No! What I _recommended_ will be ultimately good for Hinata. She is not like every other member of this family. She is nervous and unconfident with her own abilities. Being part of this clan doesn't bring her pride, it makes her fear being attacked. Need I remind you that I found her alone last year, being bullied just for being related to Hyuuga Neji!"

"What does that boy have to do with any of this?" An older woman asked Tori instantly. Tori kept herself from sighing.

"Neji is a quick learner, and talented. The boys in his class were jealous of his ability, so they took it out on Hinata. But that's not the point! Hiashi-niisan-"

"Don't address him so casually!" a man barked. Tori looked at the man incredulously before looking back at her brother.

"Hiashi-nii_san_, with all due respect," Tori added, glaring at the Council member who had just yelled at her. "Your training regime for Hinata is very strict for a six year old girl."

"She must be strong if she is to one day lead this clan," Hiashi nodded slowly.

"Hitomi may not be the fiercest fighter the Hyuuga Clan possesses, but she has an uncanny ability to make friends and allies, an ability she passed on to Hinata. Is diplomacy no longer a strength for this clan?"

"We must not let the heiress become poisoned by her," an old woman hissed to her companions. Tori forced her expression to stay smooth.

"Raitora-san, I assure you that I heard every word you spoke and I can promise that being in the ANBU as well as a medic nin has taught me dozens of ways to kill you without a trace of my interference. With that in mind, I gain nothing from killing you, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself.

"Hiashi-niisan, you said that Hinata needs to be strong to lead the clan. There is more than one type of strength, though. This Council sees strength only in battles won and enemies defeated. Thankfully, they don't have any power in this matter."

"What?"

"That is a lie!"

"Shut up already," Tori groaned. "Hiashi-niisan, I checked the clan's regulations. You have the ultimate say in the education of your children... It's your choice."

There was silence as Hiashi decided. After all, this decision could change the way his eldest daughter lived and worked.

"Hinata will be trained by her aunt starting next week. Hanabi will be trained by myself when the time comes for her to begin training. That is final."

When the meeting was finally over, Hiashi pulled Tori to the side.

"Don't let me regret this, Tori."

With that, he left, disappearing into his study.

* * *

><p>AN:

Mwahahahaaaa-

Oh, wait, that's a good thing...

Please review!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

WARNING: Third chapter of the day. Please go to chapter 6 and start from there. Thanks much~

I don't own anything and woah, this chapter is short... Good thing I'm updating a lot...

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama," Tori said quietly, kneeling before the Sandaime's desk. Hiruzen looked up, mildly surprised to see the ANBU medic.<p>

"Mouse-san. Has something happened?" Hiruzen, though always optimistic about Tori's care with Naruto, learned that Naruto had a way of attracting trouble.

"It's... complicated. I have been watching Naruto-kun's interaction with the village and I have decided that he is no longer at threat within Konoha's boundaries."

"I'm sensing a 'however'," Hiruzen commented. Tori nodded.

"I have been given an opportunity to teach Hyuuga Hinata in Jyuuken and medical ninjutsu. I'd like to be able to move out of the ANBU base so that I can be more accessible to train Hinata."

"And Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun can either move in with me, or stay in the ANBU base. We have slowly been minimizing the changes his Henge makes, and I'm sure that he is safe without it."

"And if someone recognizes him?"

"No one has seen him as Uzumaki Naruto for a year. If we introduce him as Namikaze Naruto, we can explain away any thing that might give him away."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this."

"I have," Tori nodded.

"Very well... Do you want to stay enlisted in the ANBU corps?"

"If it's possible. The Hyuuga Council already feel threatened by me. It's best to let them think that they still control me."

"I see," Hiruzen nodded, frowning. Tori recognized the concern in his eyes and chuckled under her breath.

"The Council is losing their power, but I don't think they'll try anything. The Hyuuga name means too much to them to dirty it with anything underhanded."

"Keep me informed," Hiruzen ordered, nodding. Tori nodded. "Where will you live?"

"My house in the Hyuuga Compound is still available. The neighbors didn't mind Kushina, so they shouldn't mind Naruto if he decides to move in with me."

"I guess I'll start on the paperwork," Hiruzen said tiredly. Tori smiled, knowing of his hatred for deskwork, and pulled out a manila envelope.

"They just need your signature," she promised the elderly Hokage. His eyes shone with relief and he smiled at the masked kunoichi.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving ANBU?" Kakashi asked, surprised. It was true that he had been thinking about it, but it was hard to decide. Leaving ANBU meant leaving Naruto.<p>

"Not exactly. I'll still be on call, but I got permission to move back into the Hyuuga Compound so I can train Hinata Jyuuken and medical ninjutsu."

"What about Naruto?" he asked.

"He can either come with me or stay in the base with Tenzo and Ame... Don't give me that look, Kakashi. I've known that you wanted to join the Konoha Police for a while now. It's not a crime to want to learn more about your Sharingan, you know," she smiled.

"What else do you know about me?" Kakashi asked warily. Tori's smile broadened and her eyes lit with mischief.

"What your face looks like," she grinned. Kakashi's eye widened comically and Tori laughed as he stumbled back a step. "I'm just kidding. But you know... I could find out if I wanted to."

Kakashi was not at all comforted by her sly grin.

* * *

><p>AN:

Please review! Reviews make me a happy Susie ^-^

^.^ Susie ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

WARNING: Fourth chapter of the night. Please go to chapter 6 and start from there. Gracias!

Not owning Naruto at all. It happens *shrug*

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned, his bare feet moving almost soundlessly on the wood floor as he walked towards the kitchen. His thoughts went back to just a week ago, when he was still living in the ANBU base.<p>

~Flashback~

"Naruto-kun?" Tori's voice was quiet as the door to his room opened very carefully. The six year old was still prone to traps but, due to his age, they were geared to humiliate not to harm intruders. Nevertheless, not all of his traps were exactly safe, so it was best to be careful.

"Neesan?" Naruto's sleepy voice asked from the darkness. There was movement in the dark and an almost inaudible _click_. "It's safe," he reported.

Tori stepped into the room feeling much safer with whatever trap Naruto had primed deactivated. The boy climbed back onto his bed and she sat beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked, yawning. Tori's smile grew.

"I have some news," she began.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Naruto complained.

"No, it can't... I'm going to be moving away from the base," she informed him gently. Naruto stopped rubbing at his eyes and looked at her worriedly.

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet, but a few years at the least."

"You're going to leave?"

Tori saw him mentally add himself at the end of that sentence and she looked carefully at her charge.

"Yes, I am."

"But what about me?" he asked, his eyes slightly hurt. Tori smiled genuinely.

"Well... You can come with me, if you want. It's up to you, but you can move in with me once I get the house ready."

"Really?"

"If you want, yes. Kakashi and the others can still train you if you want, and-"

She was cut off by the rib-cracking hug her friends' son trapped her in.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you~"

Tori tried to laugh, but couldn't spare the oxygen. She reached around, carefully prying the young boy's arms loose. Naruto, taking his arms back, rocked back and forth excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Tori asked, bemused. Naruto's grin softened and he looked up at her.

"It's like you'll _really_ be my neesan," he divulged in a hushed tone.

Tori, her eyes full of warmth, pulled the six year old into her arms, hugging him.

"You bet."

~End Flashback~

"Naruto-kun, I want your hands washed," Tori said sternly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Tori was finally out of her ANBU uniform, and glad about it. Instead of wearing her usual civilian clothes, she dressed in a dark purple cheongsam decorated with small golden sakura petals.

She was in the middle of serving breakfast, carefully balancing two plates of pancakes on one arm with a bowl of fruit in her other hand. She expertly laid the food down as Naruto jumped out of his seat, grumbling as he made his way to the sink.

"Ittadakimasu!" they said in unison and began eating. Tori laughed at the pace with which her godson ate.

"Relax, Naruto-kun. The pancakes aren't trying to run away, and I made plenty," she reassured him.

When the two were finished, Naruto jumped up and began to clear the dishes alongside Tori.

"What are we doing today?" Naruto asked curiously. Tori glanced back at him appraisingly.

"I think... you deserve a day off," she decided.

"Can I go to the park?" Naruto asked hopefully. Tori resumed her study.

"If, and I mean _if_, you can stay out of a fight," she decided. "And, absolutely _no_ pranking today. If I hear that you did otherwise, I'm letting Anko-san train you for the next week. Got it?"

"Hai," Naruto nodded, gulping.

Anko was a very good incentive to stay good, that much Tori was certain of.

"Good boy," she chuckled. "I'll be with Hinata-chan all day, so if you need me, you might have to wait outside of the dojo, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Tori smiled.

"Alright, give me a hug, and you can go," she said warmly.

"Bye, neesan!" Naruto shouted, giving Tori a quick hug before disappearing out the front door.

"Bye, Naruto-kun," she murmured, knowing he was already gone.

* * *

><p>AN:

*yawn*

Getting tired...

Hope you liked it!

^-^ Susie ^-^

(I think that one looks happier than ^.^ ... What do you think?)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

WARNING please go back to chapter 6 yadda yadda yah, you know the drill by now ;)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata opened her eyes, sneaking a peak at her aunt.<p>

She wasn't sure what to expect when her father suddenly announced to her that he would be handing her off to Tori for teaching, but she was secretly glad. Her father was undeniably a strong shinobi, but he expected a lot from his children before they were ready, even if he had the best intentions.

"Meditation is one of the hardest things for a shinobi to do," Tori said, her eyes still closed. "What do you think the point of meditation is, Hinata?"

"T-to clear your mind," she answered, confused by the question.

"Meditation is nothing more than the organization of thought. When your thoughts are prioritized, your mind can more easily understand and respond to new data. Do you know anyone from the Nara clan?"

"I don't think so," Hinata said quietly, still confused.

"The Nara are experts at organizing their minds. Their current head, Nara Shikaku, is a brilliant strategist because of that. He can create dozens if not hundreds of strategies and choose the most appropriate for whatever situation he's gotten himself into in moments."

"That's amazing," Hinata said, her eyes wide. Tori nodded.

"But," she added. "We can talk about that later. For now, activate your Byakugan."

Hinata's hand went to a seal and she concentrated, taking a deep breath.

"Byakugan," she murmured. The veins around her eyes grew more distinct, as did her pale lavender eyes' pupils. Tori studied her form.

"Not bad for your age... Now, what do you see?" Tori lifted her arms, allowing Hinata to clearly see...

"Your chakra network," Hinata answered confidently. Tori nodded.

"More specifically, my tenketsu. I'm not sure what you know about the Jyuuken, but forget it. I'll be teaching you from scratch to get rid of any misconceptions. You can deactivate your Byakugan, if you want. Now, the Jyuuken works by sealing individual tenketsu, which disrupts chakra flow throughout the body. If the right tenketsu are sealed, your opponent will no longer be able to manipulate chakra into seals, temporarily disabling their ability to use jutsu..."

* * *

><p>Naruto, dressed in a dark orange shirt and black shorts, entered the park smiling. He glanced around, looking for people to play with. There, pushing his way through the bushes, was another boy his age. Judging from his clan markings, he was looking at an Inuzuka.<p>

"Hey! What are you looking for?" Naruto asked the other boy. The Inuzuka jumped slightly at his voice, hitting his head on a low-lying tree branch.

"Ouch," he complained, carefully rubbing the bump before looking at Naruto. "You're really quiet."

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he glanced to the ground. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh! Akamaru and I are playing hide and seek!" he said proudly. After a moment, he shrunk down. "But he's a lot better at it than I am..."

"I love hide and seek! Can I play too?"

"Sure!"

"What does Akamaru look like?" Naruto asked.

"He's a little white puppy with brown ears," he reported to his new friend.

"Okay! Oh, I'm Naruto by the way."

"Cool, I'm Kiba!"

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Kiba grinned before resuming his search through the bushes. Naruto returned the friendly grin before looking for the small dog beside Kiba.

* * *

><p>Naruto waved goodbye to his newest friend, Inuzuka Kiba, and his canine companion as his mother came to get them.<p>

"Bye, Naruto! See you later!"

"Bye, Kiba!"

Naruto could heard his mother's quietly spoken words.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Naruto," he shrugged.

"Are you going to invite him?"

"Oh, yeah! Hey, Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked as Kiba ran back to him.

"I'm having my birthday party this Saturday, if you want to come."

"Cool! I'll ask my neesan if I can go," Naruto grinned.

"Great," Kiba said, a grin of his own in return. "It's at the Inuzuka compound, from nine to four, 'kay?"

"Got it! I'll see you then!" Naruto grinned to his friend once more, stopping only when Kiba and his mother were out of sight. When they were gone, he glanced around before running back to his house, determined to get there before dark.

* * *

><p>AN:

I love writing Kiba as a kid. I find him so adorable x3

^.^ Susie ^-^

(See? The last one looks happier...)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

WARNING: Please go to chapter 6 and start from there... Much appreciated...

I need to get away from this computer...

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

><p>"A present for Kiba... How about..."<p>

Naruto and Tori were wandering through the shopping district, window shopping for birthday presents.

"Why don't you get something for Akamaru too?" Tori suggested. "To the Inuzuka, dogs are more than just pets. They are companions, partners. It'd be good to recognize that."

"Mm-hmm," Naruto nodded, still looking around the crowded street. "Look! A pet shop! Let's go in there!"

Complying, Tori let herself be dragged behind the six year old as he pointed excited at the shop.

Naruto roamed through the aisle, quickly tracking down what he was looking for: the perfect present for a certain puppy.

"Have a good day," the cashier said, placing the small red ball and rubber bone into a bag for Naruto. Naruto thanked him as Tori paid for the presents and the two set off once again in search of Kiba's present.

"You could make him something," Tori pointed out. Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

"But what would I... Got it! Let's go home, I have some work to do!" Naruto said excitedly, dragging Tori behind him as he pushed his way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Kiba!"<p>

"Naruto!"

Tori smiled as Kiba waved past his mother to Naruto.

"Go on, kid," Tori chuckled to Naruto. Saying a quick hello to Tsume, Naruto did just that, disappearing with Kiba into the house. "How have you been?"

"Eh, pretty good," Tsume shrugged. While she and Tori weren't exceedingly close, they were old friends from their genin days, where they had met at Tori's first Chuunin Exam. "When Naruto said his sister, I didn't think-"

"I'm really his godmother. He started calling me neesan about a year ago, though," Tori smiled, remembering that night.

"You want to come in? A few other parents are here," Tsume said, stepping aside to offer Tori access. The Hyuuga only smiled, throwing her hands up.

"That's alright; I have some work to finish up," Tori declined politely. Tsume nodded abruptly.

"Your choice," she shrugged. "The party ends at four."

"I'll pick him up," Tori promised before saying her goodbyes and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Cake time, brats!" Tsume called from inside the house. The children paused their game of hide and seek and excitedly ran towards the house. All but Shikamaru, who sighed as he sat up from his hiding spot, deciding if cake was worth getting up. Deciding that the cake would make up for any lost energy, he got to his feet and followed his friends into the house.<p>

Kiba blew out the six candles on the cake and his sister Hana cut it while Tsume talked with the other adults.

"Present time!" Hana announced as soon as the cake was finished. Kiba hurriedly wiped his frosting coated hands off on his napkin and reached greedily towards the closest box.

"That one's from me!" a small boy shouted out proudly as Kiba ripped the paper away, revealing three blunted shuriken.

The party continued, resulting in quite a number of toys, hand-made cards, and various practice equipment. Naruto's presents were among the last to be unwrapped.

"That one's for Akamaru," Naruto explained as Kiba unwrapped the red ball and the rubber bone. Kiba grinned at his new friend and Akamaru yipped happily, already digging into the rubber bone.

Kiba finally unwrapped the present Naruto had made for him. He grew cautious after Naruto's verbal warning. When the wrapping paper was cleared away, there was a small glass statue of a sitting dog with pointed ears and a bushy tail. The glass was dyed a swirl of red and blue, resulting in purple where the dye had made contact.

"Ooh, it's so pretty," one of the girls murmured in awe, reaching towards it with her fingertips. She brushed her pink hair out of her face to look at it closer. Naruto briefly remembered that her name was Haruno Sakura.

"My neesan's friend is a glassblower," Naruto said proudly. "She's really nice, and lets me help her sometimes. She let me pick out the shape of the dog and add the colors."

"Ooh, can you make me one?"

"Me too, Naruto-kun!"

"I'll be your best friend!"

Naruto, overwhelmed from the very sudden attention, could only smile sheepishly.

"I guess I could ask her..." he murmured, blushing slightly. Kiba stepped in front of Naruto protectively.

"Chouji's it!" Kiba shouted, pointing at the young Akimichi. Chouji looked up from his fourth piece of cake as the others ran away, a confused pout growing on his face.

"What happened?" he said around the chocolate cake. Naruto grinned, the last to run from the other boy.

"You're it," Naruto chirped happily before running away, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>By the time Tori had arrived to pick Naruto up, he was contentedly exhausted. He might have had a strict training regiment, but that was nothing compared to playing tag, ninja, and hide-and-seek with a dozen six year olds.<p>

That didn't spare him from the gentle scolding he got from leaving his kunai on the kitchen table.

Tori was glad to see her young godson be the child he really was, glad that she had gotten him out of the base.

* * *

><p>AN:

Can I go camping now?

one more chapter... One more...

I must sound kind of annoyed, but I'm not. I just really want to start writing post-Academy... What? Sequel? ;)

^-^ Susie ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go to chapter SIX and start from there. Grazie! Yeah, I take Italian ;)

Still not owning anything.

* * *

><p>~Two Years Later~<p>

"What happened in here?" Tori demanded.

Naruto and Hinata both looked up sheepishly. Naruto had grown once again, demanding a new change of clothing. He still wore an ANBU uniform whenever he was around the base, but now he wore civilian clothes much of the time. Which is why he was now wearing a dark orange shirt and a pair of black shorts. If one wasn't looking carefully, they wouldn't have noticed the Namikaze crest embroidered onto his right sleeve.

"Um-

"It wasn't _really_-"

"Well you see-"

"Ano...-"

"No excuses. Honestly, I didn't think leaving the room for two minutes would result in... _this_," she said impatiently, waving her hands in the air. Naruto and Hinata looked back at their handiwork. Of course, Tori was still glad that Naruto could still be a child outside of HQ, but this was bordering on dangerous.

It had started innocently. Then one thing lead to another and the Hyuuga Main House living room was covered with neon paint and feathers. After trying to dispel what Tori knew wasn't a genjutsu, she knew that blood would be spilt if they didn't get this cleaned up before Hiashi got back from the Clan Council meeting.

"Naruto, we'll need some clones for this," Tori ordered, her hands forming a cross. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two identical copies of Hyuuga Tori appeared besides the original and, sighing to themselves, got to work cleaning the room. They were soon joined by a dozen clones of Naruto, who preferred to grumble to themselves about the work. After a stern look from Tori, both seven year olds got to work.

When Hiashi stepped through the door fifteen minutes later, the room was, by some miracle, clean once more. Hiashi said hello to the three in the room, having gotten used to Naruto's presence over the two years he and Hinata had gone from acquaintances to best friends.

"How long is your mission supposed to last?" Hiashi asked his sister, catching her by surprise. She blinked before shrugging.

"Its indefinite for now. I think Sandaime-sama will reassign me sometime next year."

"That's a long time to be stuck in the village," Hiashi commented lightly. Tori nodded once more.

"I told you that I was promoted to captain, right?" Tori said off handedly. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"You did not," he informed her. "Congratulations."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. My team's captain decided to retire and I had the most experience for our mission. I was the logical choice, I suppose," Tori smiled.

Hiashi congratulated her again before saying his goodbyes and disappearing into his office. Tori sighed when he was gone.

"The Council got a hold of him," she lamented quietly. "Who's up for some Ichiraku's?" she asked louder. Both Hinata and Naruto cheered at the opportunity.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Teuchi-san," Tori greeted as Naruto jumped onto his favorite stool, closely followed by Hinata. Teuchi smiled warmly at the three.<p>

"Miso, beef, and salt!" he called out to his daughter.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Tori-chan are here again?" she said, coming out from the back of the restaurant as she tied her apron. "How're you guys?"

"Can't complain," Tori shrugged, smiling.

"Awesome!" Naruto beamed.

"Well, thank you," Hinata murmured happily. While she was not as quiet as she was before she had met Naruto, she never stopped being polite.

"You guys start the Academy next month, right?" Ayame asked the two younger customers. Both nodded excitedly. "Looking forward to it?"

"Of course!" Naruto almost shouted as a bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of him.

"Hai," Hinata echoed happily, her salt ramen placed before her. A bowl of beef ramen was placed at Tori's place and the three began to eat.

Four bowls of miso ramen, two bowls of beef ramen later, and one bowl of salt ramen later, the three were satisfied. Tori paid for the meal, once again thanking the Sandaime for the income, and said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>After dropping Hinata off at the Main House, Tori and Naruto started walking back to their home on the edge of the compound. While Naruto was given an apartment for his use on his seventh birthday by the Sandaime, he almost always preferred to stay with Tori. He still used the apartment, but it was mostly for birthday parties or sleepovers with his friends. Now that they were older, Tori couldn't afford to invite Naruto's village friends, Hinata included, to the base. It was too much of a security risk.<p>

Tori had taken it upon herself to introduce Naruto to the children that he'd be classmates with in the Academy. It was a little awkward to give any explanation for Tori's relationship to Naruto, but she explained it away. In the eyes of most of Konoha, Naruto was Tori's godson. The heads of most clans- those who could be trusted, at least- were aware of Naruto's parentage. In the year that Naruto had gotten close to their children, they had learned to look around his jinchuuriki status just as the ANBU had.

Tori broke out of her thoughts as they approached their home, the sun setting on the horizon.

"You'll be training with Ame tomorrow morning. She said to report to Training Ground-"

"Twelve," Naruto finished, smiling. "And then I report to Kakashi at the Third Training Ground."

Tori smiled warmly at the eight year old. He was so different from the scared little boy she had healed three years ago. There was still that innocence in his mannerisms, but it was almost overshadowed by a calculating logic that had been drilled into him by his numerous tutors around the ANBU base. But most importantly, he was _happy_. His smile still lit up a room, and Tori was glad that growing up ANBU didn't destroy that.

Her thoughts turned from Fox to Weasel and her smiled waned. Itachi had gone insane, as she was told, and slaughtered every Uchiha with the exception of his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who was Naruto's age, before disappearing from the village. There were rumors on his whereabouts, but they were merely whispers. ANBU were assigned to watch over the lone Uchiha survivor, but Tori knew that the self imposed isolation wouldn't be good for the boy.

"You haven't forgotten anything, have you?"

"No," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Tori smiled, only slightly reassured. She gave the eight year old a hug before turning to her room.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, neesan," he grinned. Tori returned a smile before stepping into the darkness of her room, closing the door behind her and making her way to her desk. She grabbed a clean sheet of paper and pen from her desk and began to write.

Sandaime,

As you are aware, he is starting the Academy next month. I think it's time to tell the Council that he survived. I'm not sure what they know, but they should be aware that Minato and Kushina had a son, and just who that that son is. On that note, if his chuunin instructor gives him even the slightest bit of grief, I can guarantee that someone is going to be injured.

You know me too well, Sandaime. Being an ANBU operative wouldn't have much meaning for me if he wasn't there too. That's why I'd like to resign as ANBU when he begins school. It was the Hyuuga Council's dream for me to join ANBU, not mine.

Please keep this letter to yourself. I have not yet told Hiashi and I doubt the Elders will approve of it. Do not worry, though. I would not be in danger. I have too many friends in other clans that they cannot afford to anger.

Hyuuga Tori

Tori put the letter to the side, not sure if she should send it or not.

Still thinking about the letter, and any repercussions it would cause, Tori drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:

, CUT!

Finished, but with a bit of a cliff-hanger, I'll admit. I'll get around to the sequel when I can, but no promises on an immediate start.

For now, it's camping time :D

^-^ Susie ^-^


End file.
